<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What’d He Do To You? by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103588">What’d He Do To You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms'>Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e06 Wrench, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), M/M, Memory Related, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pain, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Reveal, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac knows the stories about the Ghost are wrong because he’s actually met the man. 1.06</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Connor Brennan | The Ghost, Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What’d He Do To You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment Mac saw the polymer box, his stomach churned. He flipped to autopilot and got the bomb outside… but he was in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie asked if he was crazy. Mac shook his head, fighting the shaking in his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Ghost is back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team couldn’t get to New York fast enough. Mac paced, trying to lose himself in the midday noise. It worked once before, it could work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was in the front as usual. He saw the worry on Mac’s face and frowned. The blonde shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riley got her hands on the SIM card fragments. Mac watched her work, Jack standing next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re chewing on your fingernails.” He blinked to find that yes, he was chewing on his nails. Mac shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Jack.” He didn’t look convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stopped in front of the Ghost’s apartment building. Mac looked up and swallowed. Jack saw the worry in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac, you with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” His expression changed just enough that Jack flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d that son of a bitch do to you?” Such a complicated question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the aftermath; how can one forget being shoved through a window in Afghanistan? There was still a scar on Mac’s arm from the needle. Things came in flashes, but nothing concrete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also remembered the feeling. Sitting there in the car, Mac remembered the feeling of hands in places they shouldn’t be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knew. Not even Jack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched at the sight of a head. Jack and Riley noticed but passed it off. Mac helped his best friend kick the door in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was suddenly scrambling around the apartment, looking for anything concrete. It smelled of hay and dust, but maybe that was just Mac’s imagination. Riley’s voice brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a laptop.” Said laptop was smoking. Mac took it apart, found plastic explosives, and hauled the thing outside. Grabbing some gasoline from a grumpy truck driver (New Yorkers), he defused the whole thing in 35 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were videos. Mac watched as Riley scrolled through, a date ringing in his head. He almost hoped there wasn’t a folder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, there was. Fear, curiosity, and grief washed over him. Mac looked at Riley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see that?” Nodding, she got up. He didn’t even open the folder. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not in front of them. “I need a minute alone.” Jack raised an eyebrow, but the worry on Mac’s face won out. Everyone else left; the door slammed shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking about it, Mac got up and turned the lock. Then he returned to the computer, a lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The video had his name on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if the others weren’t outside, Mac still muted the volume. He stared at the room, the sandy room in Afghanistan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a heavy feeling behind his eyes, a sudden desire to shut them. But he couldn’t. Mac pinched the inside of his wrist and forced himself to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chair sat in the middle of the room. He unconsciously shook his head as his past self approached it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. Turn around. Run away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ghost stepped into view. He was older, slightly more so than Jack. Mac shivered. The pinched skin on his wrist tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s have a little fun, shall we?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phantom hands were instant. Mac’s stomach flipped as the Ghost traveled his past self’s body. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin finally tore, drawing blood. Mac didn’t feel a thing. The hands traveled lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bile rose in his stomach. Then the Ghost moved a certain way and Mac’s insides exploded in pain. He writhed in the chair, wishing time travel existed. A frightened noise escaped his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mac?!” The door knob rattled; Jack. “Mac, are you okay?!” He was most certainly not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few tries, the door flew off its hinges. Mac was in so much pain he didn’t think to shut the laptop. Jack stormed in, gun raised. His eyes fell to the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ghost was done, but he’d seen enough. Jack moved forward with every intention of turning the video off. Mac held up his bleeding wrist and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A needle entered his past self’s arm. The room began to spin, panic rising in him. After a few seconds, Mac crashed to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fluorescent lights were too bright. He stirred, a broken boy in an uncomfortable bed. Mac’s head stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was sitting at the foot of the bed, expression dark and grim. He didn’t look disappointed, just very concerned and a little angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack…” Mac didn’t get a chance to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did that bastard do to you?” Jack’s fingers curled. “I don’t want specifics, I just need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw. He tied me to a chair and…” Mac trailed off for a moment. He swallowed. “He raped me.” Jack blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him, you hear me? Once we find him, I’m putting that psycho into the ground.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re… you’re not mad?” Mac watched his friend’s brow furrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At him? Of course. I could never be mad at you.” And Jack meant it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>